User blog:AustinJ35/New Beginnings
Stay a while, and listen.... Dear Fellow Fans of Unbral Soul: Dark Rebirth, Hi! It's me, Austin! I started this Wiki for Umbral Soul: Dark Rebirth, after finding a surprising lack of... anything... pertaining to the game online outside of a couple Let's Plays. This Wiki may have come about because of me, but it's for the community of fans who love this game. As such, anyone with a Fandom account can contribute to this Wiki. I welcome it. All of what you see here as of the time of this blog post, was made in about 8 hours of work, most of which was typing out the Main Story part, mostly word for word. I changed it a little bit, adding detail that would be in a book, and fixing spelling and grammar errors (those "thier"s are the bane of my fucking sanity), but dialogue is transcribed basically word-for-word. It's a labor of love. I've only played a small portion of Umbral Soul, but I love it. It's passed Chrono Trigger as my favorite SNES-style, turn-based JRPG. The characters are fleshed out almost perfectly with their own personalities and motivations. I love how lived in the world feels, which is hard as fuck for a SNES-style RPG to achieve. But let's talk game premise for a second. I LOVE games where you not only play as the villain, but you know it and are encouraged to revel in your Dark Power. Overlord and Overlord 2 are among my top games of all time for that very reason. The games say "HEY, you're an agent of Evil. Go nuts!" ....... Oh, and you can be 'kind of evil' and make your slaves happy, or completely, '''irredeemably fucking evil. Like Sauron levels of Evil. Have fun, and remember: Evil always finds a way!" Umbral Soul, while more linear than Overlord and Overlord 2, basically says the same thing: "You serve basically Satan, and are ushering in an age of Darkness and despair. Go fucking nuts!" .... "Oh, and you're a Sorceress and can summon a fucking dragon. Haaavvvveee fffuuuuuuunnnnnn......." Right off the bat, I was hooked. Each summon has their own role in combat (although, in the low levels, their stats are really similar. I hope that doesn't persist later in the game. Chimera is obviously an ATK stat main, so his MAT shouldn't rival Draco's. Nor should Draco the Hybrid ATK/MATK (of your first 3 Summons), a huge dragon, be as agile as Lanith your AGI and heal support main... 'Each summon should have their own strengths ''and weaknesses. This is literally my only beef with the game aside from no menu, and no option to turn the loud-as-fuck sound down, or change the controls from the arrow keys to WASD. The summons are too balanced out (at least in the early game. I haven't recruited Damien yet. Been busy on my "Transcribing the Story" playthough) to bother grinding them up if you're not a completionist like me. And not everyone is. Most people pick a Summon (usually Draco from a look on the game's RMN page), and then stick with that one Summon all game. Sure, there's the evolutions using Darkness Points, but if one Summon is gonna hit just as hard with Physical and Magic Attacks as the next Summon, what exactly is the point of having more than one Summon? Pick a main, level up Lanith to have someone to use when you hit the others' level caps, and boom. You're golden. I bet not one of you knew how OP Lanith's Sadistic Lash is. It hits five times! FIVE FUCKING TIMES in one move, and each of the five stikes does her base ATK damage, plus her MAT damage. My Lanith is only level 8, and she's doing 125-175 damage per strike with Sadistic Lash. That's 625-875 damage, provided all five attacks hit. Granted, it seems to have a lower accuracy to help balance it out with not only Lanith's other moves, but with other Summons' moves. **And no, I didn't stack two "Infernal Awakening"s on her. This was base damage vs a Grizzly at level 8. Shar's Darkness that's an overpowered Tail Whip....** Now, back to the Wikia itself. This is the first ever Wikia I have contributed to, let alone built from the ground up. I look forward to fleshing it out, and eventually completing it. I plan on adding sooo much more to it. From NPC info on Jeremy and his team, to Stat info and Status Effects; from Abilities and Spells to Quest walkthroughs, Main and Side Quests. In short? I plan on adding everything in Umbral Soul: Dark Rebirth to this Wiki in time. And I won't stop until I've done it. Lastly, I want to give a huge shoutout to WheelmanZero for making this amazing game. I've been talking to him a bit he seems like a really cool dude. He was really touched that I made this wiki, and I think he may have cried when he saw me transcribing the story for people who don't like turn-based SNES JRPGs. I just want to say, WheelmanZero, from all of us who love this game: Thank You. I can't wait to get back to playing the game, and then replaying it to write the story. But for now, I need a break. I need sleep, and my hands hurt from typing off and on for the past 24 hours (only 8 hours of work in total). Sincerely, Austin Category:Blog posts